Jasmine McGough
Jasmine Best '(nee McGough) is a school friend of Kirsty and Sean, girlfriend, fiancee and later wife of Mikey and mother to Lilly. In 2007 at '"The Halloween Party" 'where she cries in the doorway due a relationship issue to Aaron, Gabby,Emma and Kirsty. In 2008, she appears at school, cat walking in the yard. She brings bags of food into form for Drama and argues with Paige on the field. She also goes to the Ice Skating Disco, nearly falling over. In 2009, she attends '"Rebeccas 15th", being loud and majorly concerned when Liam pukes on the stairs. She takes part in "The Sofa" 'knowing all the teletubies names, refusing the forfeits, which leads to her being soaked several times by a supersoker. In 2010, she plays Sophie in '"Tormented", getting killed by being flung down the college stairs. She attends "Sweet 16th" 'rollerskating and argues with Kirsty on the boat lake. She takes part in '"Jackass" 'giving full attempt to all levels but nearly crashing the bike, dropping out in 5th place. She enters screaming in "'Big Brother 2010", being known for her seriousness to the game and its tasks and winning in first place. She attends the''' "New Year Party 2010" getting emotional over her ex-boyfriend and losing twister, resulting in Kirsty pouring drink over her. In 2011, she climbs '"Eston Hills" '''where she gets covered in mud and drinks Jacques. She plays the cow running on the beach for Muller Yogurt in '"The Adverts". '''She camps out in the woods, screaming at a spider and getting drunk. She dies 2nd in "Final Destination"' being impaled with a spade and attending the barbecue, talking about her new boyfriend Mikey, arguing with Kirsty again and not wearing any underwear. In 2012, she plays Marty in '"Grease" and attends "Shane's 14th" and spreads butter on the sandwiches for the burgers with Matthew. She attends '"Sean's 21st" '''with her boyfriend Mikey Best, getting drunk because he won't dance with her and slapping him in the kitchen. In 2013, she plays one of the UnSubs in '"Criminal Minds", '''attends "The Residential" with Sean, where they attempt canoeing and she announces that her and Mikey are in engaged. She attends '''"The Hot Tub Party" where she makes several splashes in the water, tells Mikey off for getting completley naked and sits on Kristian's lap. She attends "The Christmas Party 1" '''where she makes her own alcoholic drink, sings Silent Night in the street and describes her sex life to Jess. In 2014, she moves to Hartlepool in her own house with Mikey. Takes part in "The Weakest Link" and gets married in '"The Wedding" '''and tries to set up Jess with a guy. She attends '"Lightwater Valley 2" sitting at the shops with Chris and falling over before getting on the ride. In 2015, she appears in''' "The Baby", firstly Asda telling us that she is pregnant and later with Baby Lilly, explaning the birth to Mikey and Sean. In '''"The Gathering" Jess and Sean visit her at her mothers with Lilly. In 2016, she plays Jez in "Gimme Gimme Gimme", 'gets ready with niece Emily before going to out with Mikey and Sean for her birthday in '"May Celebrations". She attends "Camping 2" where she argues with Jade over leaving. She is a contestant in "Treasure Hunt 2" where she helps Tom find the clues. She attends "The Nightout" where everyone arrives at her families house beforehand for pre-drinks and dances in the nightclub.